Morrow/Personality
Personality Morrow is described by those around him as a strange and bizarre man. While he is can be quite stern and grumpy at some times, he can also be extremely cheerful and energetic at others. His erratic personality often confuses others, leaving them unable to form an opinion about him. Because of this, several people around him, even the members of his crew, never manage to fully understand him. King, one of Morrow's closest comrades, once even noted that if a single word must be used to describe Morrow, it would be "eccentric", which is a quite perfect description indeed, because he is very unpredictable in his choices and actions. While he sometimes seems to be some sort of enigma, preferring solitude, keeping his feelings close to his chest, and being distant from others, he also doesn't usually hesitate to express his opinions and speak without filtering his words, even going as far as to unexpectedly share some of his most private feelings, which he never shared with even his closest companions, with a complete stranger. Due to this, O-Ren describes him as a cryptically-written "open book". Morrow has a habitual tendency of echoing his own words when he talks. This is attributed to his upbringing in the valleys; in his boyhood days, his words echoed in the valleys whever he raised his voice. Thus, the echo of his own voice soothes him. What Morrow wants from his life is speed. This man's ultimate desire is excitement. In his own words, he wishes to fly, to run, to leap, and to fall as long as he does not stop. Even as a young boy, he was obsessed with seeking excitement. When he was nine-years-old, he climbed up a mountain inhabited by ghosts at midnight just to get a beautiful view from the peak in the morning. A truly exciting moment brings ecstasy to him; a boring one agitates him to no end. He is very volatile when he is bored, and frequently destroys the ship's mast (partially or fully) for the sake of entertainment. His ferocity during boredom is a source of gigantic annoyance for the members of his crew. His actions usually depend solely on his mood; he is enormously uncompromising and acts mostly on impulse without consulting others or contemplating the consequences. However, he genuinely cares for his crew, and treats his mates like family. While Morrow and his mates feel mutual love and friendship for each other, his interactions with them is hindered by his preference of solitude and lack of social skills, despite his zealous nature. He is also rather shy and can be quickly embarrassed. For this reason, he is often the butt of jokes for the members of his crew; even his status as the captain does not immune him from this. Morrow does, however, have a good sense of humour, and loves to troll everyone around him, be it friend or foe. One of his favourite tricks is to psyche others out by predicting what they will say or do next. Morrow is infamous within his crew for his extremely questionable sense of priority. Notably, he preferred to attend a movie premiere rather than lead his crew on a voyage, and prioritized obtaining the original recording of his favorite movie trilogy over the safety of King (however, this was partially because he was fully confident that he could rescue King later). He is also known for his equally surprising placement of interest. While he can be excited over something as trivial as waking up early in the morning to go for an early morning boat ride, he deemed the quest to rescue King as a "lame" task. Oddly enough, he considered Douglas's murder at the hands of Django to be a "dull" incident, but only moments earlier, was excited upon the prospect of conducting a duel between them. Morrow loves celebrations. He hosts a party on the ship every Friday night for no particular reason other than enjoying life. He wants himself and his crew mates to live happily and harmoniously with each other. He told King that the reason why he recruited the Kingsmen in the Morrow Gang was because he wanted men who would live in camaraderie, and was thus tremendously disappointed when Django killed Douglas. From that point on, he forbade the mates of the Morrow Gang from killing any fellow mate. However, he does allow (and even enjoy) chaos and brutal violence on the ship as long there are no causalities. Morrow enjoys fighting, a trait he shares with King. As such, the gang's Friday night celebrations include late evening bouts between Morrow and King. However, despite his impulsive nature and love for combat, he is wise enough to know when to retreat and give up a fight. It must be noted, though, that Morrow's retreats are mostly strategic retreats. Morrow says that he prefers fights which he would either win or lose without any repercussions. While he relishes a great challenge, he would like to avoid any confrontation with grave consequences; he would indulge in such a confrontation only in a moment of impulse or if he is out of options. One of the most noteworthy traits of Morrow is his enormous love for movies. His early days at the mountainous forests resulted in an extreme lack of contact with the outside world for a long period in his life, followed by a lack of sociability and some sort of emotional detachment from the outside world even after Morrow arrived in urban areas. Perhaps due to this, he found solace only in movies, and feels that getting lost in the world of movies is a heavenly feeling. He regards movies to be the greatest works of art and has huge respect for the talents of those who make good movies, though he may not respect the persons themselves. He loathes being interrupted while watching a movie and might react violently if he is. His colossal passion for movies causes him to not only quote movie dialogues and pick up mannerisms of certain characters, but also prioritize movies over most things, so much so that he devotes six to twelve hours in his day solely for watching movies. He is also a passionate lover of music. While not watching movies, he uses his mother's music player to listen to music (especially the melodies and songs featured in his favorite movies), sometimes even in the middle of combat. In combat, Morrow indiscriminately fights his opponents ruthlessly, no matter their gender or age. He has no qualms about striking foes when they are down and sometimes, even takes delight in pummeling them, especially if they are annoying kids. However, he hates killing, and would avoid killing whenever he can. While fighting, he often is often seen smiling, expressing his immense joy and excitement. Morrow is noted to be highly perceptive, intelligent and quick-witted while keeping a perpetually cool, capable of keeping his composure in even the direst situations, though he does have a tendency of suddenly losing his temper. Due to his low stamina and lack of patience, he prefers to finish fights quickly by not exercising restraint and going all-out right off the bat, but also likes to show off to look impressive and formidable.